A Storm Is Coming
by chachingmel123
Summary: Until now, Eddie Lee never believed in reincarnation, that was until he found himself experiencing the most horrific scene of his life. The miracle of birth. Now he is faced with a choice, he could live his life as a normal person and never play a gig in his whole life or enter the music world as a new person. Of course, he nobody could stop him from picking up a guitar.
1. Chapter 1

A Storm is coming

Summery: Until now, Eddie Lee never believed in reincarnation, that was until he found himself experiencing the most horrific scene of his life. The miracle of birth. Now he is faced with a choice, he could live his life as a normal person and never play a gig in his whole life or enter the music world as a new person. Of course, he nobody could stop him from picking up a guitar.

I just finished reading this manga and I thought it was amazing, but I was a bit disappointed with the ending, at least I know how Eddie died.

p.s. I don't know when Eddie died so I'm guess dates here.

I do not own Beck.

Enjoy!

A sound of a baby scream, was what awoke Eddie Lee from his dream.

He had dreamed that his song 'Devil Way' had been finished and had been done justice by the band, Beck.

A feeling of happiness washed over him, as he thought about that dream.

"Congratulation's, Mr and Mrs Sojuro, on your new baby boy" A women said, in Japanese.

Eddie eyes opened, feeling like something terrible just happened to him only to see a burning clash of bright colours, he immediately shut his eyes before he felt himself, being lifted from behind, which was impossible since he was a grown man, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around him.

"He's got your eyes" A new women voice said, full of love.

Indeed the baby did have his father eyes when he was younger, later Eddie would this to be a curse.

He than felt himself being touched, he had no idea who was touching him, nor did he like being almost blind.

"What should we call him?" The same women said.

"How about Storm Sojuro?" A new man voice said, "I get the feeling that our little boy is going to grow up to be somebody big one day."

And thus Storm Sojuro was born.

Eddie had been horrified to learn, that he had been reduced to a black haired baby with very scary blue eyes, showing there was some foreign blood in him, instead of looking like he wouldn't hurt a soul, he was looking like he was going to grow up to become, one of Japans most wanted criminals.

He didn't know how this had happened but he was horrified.

For the first week of his new life, he had seen, much of what his new parents did, since they took him everywhere with them.

His parents were loaded.

And when he meant loaded, he _really_ meant loaded, damn, Eddie eyes almost popped out his head, the first time he saw his new father open his wallet to reveal thousands of yen.

And before he know it, he himself started to react to the name 'Storm', and the moment he got his hands on a newspaper, he learnt that he was in the year 2005, he was currently 2 year old, so that meant he had been dead for 7 years.

His parent's had brought him a toy drum kit and lots of other stuff that would entrance any two year old for their birthday.

Now he was facing an issue, would he once again enter the music world or would he allow himself to walk amongst the normal crowd? Sure he might appear in the papers once or twice, but he could choose not to have the life of a Rockstar.

He could give up song writing completely...

But who was he kidding?

Once you've sold very soul to music completely than there's no going back.

Before he know what was happening, he had picked up two drum sticks made out of plastic and started banging on the toy drum, it made weird animal noises the more he banged, it sound like garbage to his ears but than again, he was never that much of a drummer in the first place.

His parents, thought it was just plain adorable how he was trying to pretend the drum wasn't making those sound and actually sounded like a proper drum.

He would bang on it for days, wishing to feel his sweet old guitar strings between his fingers.

By the age of five, he was enrolled into his first year of elementary school.

Unfortunately the other children feared him at first sight, and some even broke down crying.

His eyes were just that scary.

It was safe to say, Storm Sojuro wouldn't be making any friends any time soon in class.

He had gone from having people falling over themselves to sit next him to people avoiding him in the very hall ways.

He spent half a year, alone, just humming to himself and doing work.

When the class began to learn nursery rhymes and the teacher had brought a dirt cheap acoustic guitar for them to sing along too, he was pretty sure the teacher only know how to play only two cords and all the children were too awed by the guitar to realise this fact.

When the teacher had gone to the toilet, just leaving the guitar there, he felt the temptation to take it and feel those tight strings against his finger tips, if only he had his pick.

Several children were already touching the instrument so it wouldn't be strange if he touched it too, he took the guitar and before he know it, he was sitting down and playing one of his songs.

A beautiful song came out of a guitar being strummed rung through the air, making everyone stop, several child sat in front of him as he became lost in his own little world and he began singing, his voice sounded terrible, he was not used to singing with a throat that wasn't his own.

But the children seemed to not care, that he sang like a cat being strangled.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a cough.

He instantly stopped playing.

It was the teacher.

He immediately put it down and looked sheepish.

After that, the day was pretty uneventfully but when his parents came to pick him up.

"Mr and Mrs Sojuro may I have a word with you, it's about your son" The teacher said, and he immediately cringed, was this what it felt like to be a child thinking he was in big trouble?

"Is something wrong?" His father said, was his son falling behind?

"No, nothing like that" The teacher taking a seat and they all did too. "Today, in class, I brought in a guitar so that the class could sing nursery rhyme's with music, I needed to use the rest room only to come back to Storm, playing the guitar"

Both of them gave him a look, it was funny how he could face thousands of people on a massive stage but couldn't face his own parents gaze.

"We can assure you, if, he damaged anything" his mother said.

"You miss understand me, madam" The women said, "Your son was playing very beautifully, I want to know who his teacher is, or perhaps one of you have a music background? For somebody so young to display that kind of skill is amazing."

Now both of them were confused, all they had ever seen was their son banging constantly on that toy drum, they had never hired an instructor to teach him how to play the guitar.

"Nobody in our family comes from a musical background." His mother said, "and we don't pay anybody to teach our son how to play, I don't think he's ever picked up a guitar before."

Now the teacher looked shocked and said. "You mean to say, that this was his first time picking up a guitar?" Sounding shocked. "Than you, have a musical prodigy on your hands. My advice to you is to get him his own instrument, tailor it to fit his size it's up to you, because he would surely go far if he chooses to become a musician when he's older. Maybe, who knows, maybe he would release an album one day."

And both his parents looked shocked, their own son, a musical prodigy?

"If you really want your son's talent to bloom than I suggest you hire an instructor or transfer him to another school with a great musical background, his talent is wasted here." The teacher said, as they began to leave.

And Eddie know he didn't want to transfer to a new school, he wanted to play rock and roll, not go to a musically gifted school which would force him to do classical.

Like how the world doesn't recognise street dance as something to be taught in all schools but instead trains people to do ballet wither they liked it or not.

It was the exact same thing, he didn't want to learn how to play the panino and something as boring as the violin!

He was a Rockstar!

He begged his parents not to send him to a musically talented school, he had even gotten on his knees and done this.

He was five years old and nobody know he was the late Eddie Lee, so he could do this freely.

In the end, they agreed to keep him at the school and he gave them both of hug.

The next day, they went shopping for his new guitar.

Of course his parents looked like they had no idea what they were doing, to them, all guitars looked the same so they should all sound the same.

They had so much to learn.

He found a brand new Gibson acoustic guitar so easily, he couldn't wait to try a proper guitar out.

But when he went to try it, expecting to hear that sweet music, even though it wasn't his guitar.

He was overwhelmed with a feeling of wrongness in his hands.

It was like the guitar itself was reject his very being, he couldn't understand how a type of guitar that he always used in the past was now rejecting him, and while he tinkered with it, he didn't see the looks of complete shock on the owner's face seeing a five year boy with scary eyes, play like he was a professional rock star.

His parents were looking very proud.

"How about this one?" The owner assistant said, holding a guitar with a long neck with a body that was out like spikes, he had never seen anything like it, but he was sure it was electric.

He took the guitar, instantly it felt right in his chubby small hands, he plugged it into a nearby speaker.

And gave it a little pluck, a smile spread across his features at how good that felt, than he went into the most amazing riff anybody in the music store had ever heard, the owner was looking down founded, while other customers were looking down right amazed.

While his parents had never been prouder of their little 'Rockstar'.

Once he finished, they both clapped, it looks like they had found his guitar.

"Is it okay if we have this one?" His father said to the owner.

The owner could only nod dumbly, this boy was going to be huge when he was older, there was no doubt about it.

"The guitar is 1 million yen." The man said, most of his customers splutter at the ridiculously high price. "Well it's an original and it's off very high quality so for an extra 20,000 yen, I can have the boy's name personally engraved on the guitar by a professional." knowing the couple would immediately start looking for a cheap option, all the newbies always go for the guitars that look the coolest which were usually the most expensive, but ended up with a much cheaper one instead.

But than one of the boys parents got out his wallet and pulled a fricken gold card!

He stared dumbly, at seeing a gold card for the first time in his life.

He had missed judged a family so badly!

"Please put it on this card." The man said, and the owner only nodded dumbly as the guitar was placed on the counter, the same guitar he deemed as unsellable, was sold to a boy just five year old. "And can you engrave our son's name on it. He's our address, phone number and his first name." giving the owner everything before saying. "Please call us, when his guitar is ready"

Before walking away, pulling his son along, leaving a very large group of stunned people.

The Guitar arrived a month later.

And scene!

What do you think? I was thinking of having him create his own band, than have them steadily make it to the point that they are broadcasted all over the world and people see how much Storm resembles the late Eddie in terms of presence. Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I really want to do this story, it won't leave me alone.

I do not own Beck.

Enjoy!

It was a strange month for one, Storm Seijuro, the children around him suddenly started looking at him differently, after that day, when he accidentally played the teacher's guitar.

A lot of them started coming to him, wondering if he would sing a nursery rhyme to them or play the guitar once more.

Despite his scary face, he had somehow become popular even though, his eyes still had the effect of having children break out into tears when meeting his eyes and adults tended to avoid him like the plague.

But the children in class were warming up to him, and would soon get over their fears once they realized he wasn't really scary, and he could finally have a proper conversation with them.

Things, were finally looking up to him, he used to be so social as Eddie, and everybody would bend over backwards just to talk to him, and now he was experience the complete opposite, people feared him on sight.

It took time for his guitar to arrive.

One day, when he driven home and went to his room, he found a package leaning against his bed shaped very uniquely, he know instantly what it was and wasted no time, in ripping into it.

When was the last, he felt such excitement to only a guitar?

Never in this life, had he seen a guitar look so shiny and unique as this one before.

He traced his name on the guitar surface, that had been delicately engraved on it, clearly the engraver didn't do this with a half effort in mind, and the person who made it shine, clearly wanted it to shine and be the best it could possibly.

Well... it was understandable considering how much, want into the making of this guitar, just for a kid who barely passed five year old.

Storm smiled, he had some wonderful parents.

He delicately picked up the guitar, the servants in the room wanted to watch him, wondering if he was going to play, they had heard that the little master was a quiet a musician and were fully ready to support him even if he made their ears hurt.

Luckily this was not the case.

Storm put his right hand through the strap and over his neck, and ran his fingers through the strings and surface before picking up the lighting bolt pick, it was so different from the guitar he was used to but it just felt so right in his hands.

And played his first note.

Ch 2: Storm get's a friend?

Storm, grinned with happiness, once he had a good feeling of his guitar, he had played for hours.

He felt like he could play forever and not get tired of the sound that it made, it was a so much more expressive than the last guitar he owned, it was like listening to a snake hiss and rattle,

It was so unique, that the mere sound could have been broadcasted all over the house.

The servants around him were like his audience, they were amazed by his skill and cheered him on, but even he know, his parents needed some quiet time, and plugged his new guitar into some headphones that had came with them, as a thankful present for spending so much on it and played quietly.

After that, he had spent most of the time in his room, it was good being five years old and never having to worry about life, except for playing with your guitar, the fact that he was unknown meant that he didn't expect people with camera's to follow him everywhere he went.

And he didn't have to put up with a guy, who was drunk most of the time as a band member, who's always high and always causing trouble around, as a result, he had many blissfully quiet days.

Speaking of quiet days, he had looked up on the internet, which no longer came from a computer but through a virtual helmet.

He had been shocked by how fast technology had advanced in the fifteen years since his death.

He had also been given a game boy, that had graphics, that made his jaw drop so wide that he needed help to pick up it up again.

The future was an amazing place.

He remembered the days were people had to either search online or crack open an actually book to get information, or listen to CD's for music.

Now the age of CD's were pretty much dead.

Now everything was done digitally, his generation had no little to no idea what a CD was since it was a digital age now.

The internet was so advanced, that one person could get huge just through the internet, without having any real talent.

He also found out what happened to 'The Dying Reed' after his death, he understood that the band had to break up and the remaining member's all went their separate ways, he was also delighted to find out, that ' _Mongolian Chop Squad_.' became bigger than his old band, they had went on to become a world class band and played everywhere.

They even made many appearances in Hollywood movies as well and went to places, that even he had yet to tread before his untimely death.

It was ironic that he would once again reach for the stars, but this time, he would have fun doing it in style, like Beck did before the band final show, they all looked like they were having fun up till their final ever song together.

They looked so free.

He went to be like that.

"Yo, scary eyes" A voice said, from out of nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts, his eyes turned to a boy with red hair and big blue eyes, what an odd combination.

The boy flinch when meeting his eyes and made a point to not look him in the eyes...as he said. "You were really cool when you played the Guitar, when the teacher came. Teach me."

And Storm blinked, making sure to look behind him, wondering if he was talking to somebody else.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The boy said, flushing.

He, than did a double take before pointed to himself.

"Can you teach me to play? Rockstars are really cool these days." The boy said, "All we do is play around with toys. I want to play like you"

"Well...we are five year old's" Storm said, they weren't going to do anything outside of playing and learning how to count to ten.

"But your cool, even though your eyes are scary" The boy said, praising him..kind off..."If you can play the Guitar than I should be able to do it too."

I don't think that's quiet how it works...He thought, sweat dropping.

"I'll purchase a guitar and than you teach me how to play, I want to be awesome" The boy said, puffing his chest and before he could say anything, the boy walked away.

The next day, the boy came up back with a guitar, it was a very cheap looking guitar and it was bigger than he was, since the boy thought it wouldn't matter what kind of guitar you have, as long as you have an instrument.

Boy was he proven wrong.

When they started to playing together, it was a whole different story, the boy was really bad and he meant _really_ bad.

Storm had never played with somebody so bad before in both of his lives, it was even hurting his ears and the surrounding children couldn't have agreed better.

The boy was flushed, facing such humiliation, but he kept on going despite clearly not being good with it.

But despite the terrible first day, the boy came back with fire in his eyes, determined to play, at least better and took more notice of his hand work.

The boy was growing on him and he found himself, wanting to help him to get better, but it was difficult teaching a five year who's mind hadn't had the years of experience just listening to sound, that he had.

"So are you telling me, my guitar is rubbish?" The boy said, it had taken time but he finally got it.

"Yes" He said simply, he just had to tell him, it was seriously hindering the boy. "France, you need a better guitar. When a guitar is cheap, it really shows in sound quality, and how you handle the guitar. If you don't get a better one, you will never improve.", the boy named 'France' had made strides in two month's.

France huffed, he was half French and half Japanese before saying. "Fine, than come with me, so I can get a better guitar."

"Huh?" He said, and that's how he was roped into going on a two hour long find for a guitar.

He had been shocked, when the boy showed up at his house, limousine parked outside and everything, towards the house in an extremely fine coat.

His parents were all to happy to get him out of the house, because it meant he was finally making friends.

He showed France the shop where he got his guitar from, the shop owner was very eager to help them, recognizing him instantly and his smile grow at the sight of another five year old but in a very lavish coat.

Obviously a son of somebody.

They tried Guitar after Guitar, France hands were starting to hurt but he pursued, until they finally got one.

The Guitar, looked like, it had been through one hell of a fire, burn marks were everywhere but in Frances hands it seemed to have this certain roar to it.

They had finally found their guitar.

It was a 50 watt bottle rocket.

A servant paid for the guitar and an address was given, Storm was than dragged to a virtual arcade where he was told to 'have fun because he was a sourpuss'.

It had been years since he had played a game that wasn't a board game and France made sure, he tried everything and he meant _everything_.

He felt like an idiot, fighting off a huge horde of monster's when in reality, he was waving his arms around and running around like he was a drunkard.

If his band mates and friends could see him now...he couldn't help but think.

But he had fun.

He experienced, the pleasures of being a child and had pizza, something that he hadn't stuffed into his face in years.

For once, he didn't have care about the damage it would do to his body, because he was a celebrity.

He was a child and it would be a long time before he saw the world through adult eyes.

Days later, Frances guitar had arrived and the boy looked so proudly to show it off, the children around were in awe, at the new more colorful guitar.

When they played together, the sound was defiantly different and oddly enough, it seem to match his unique looking guitar.

"You're a monster, you know that right? How are you so good?" France said, to him, he seemed to not be making progress. "Were the same age and yet your so good, damn it!"

 _Actually, I'm over 30 years older than you, I think._ Storm thought, his playing was the result of years of playing the guitar day in and day out, and he mentally counted how long he lived and the year's he had been dead for.

"Give me your skills, I'll pay you any price for it!" France said, he had yet to learn that you can't put a price on everything.

"Just practice, practice and practice, even if your hands start to bleed. You'll eventually get better, because no money in the world would give you better skills." Storm said, packing up his guitar.

"Really? And he have to get better" France said, not liking the idea of bleeding and actually working hard. "Your singing sucks" striking where it hurts the most. "My personal maid sings so much better than you, when I go to bed."

"Well, good for you" He grumbled, he used to sing like an angel and now he sang like a cat being strangled.

"Well, if your ever in a band, I hope you never sing" France said, annoying him, since millions came to see him sing over a decade ago, before something crossed the boy's mind and said. "Hey, why don't we make our own band?"

"What?" He said.

"Of course, we can't do, what commoners call 'gigs', because we only got two people and incredibly young but can you imagine being on T.V and having fans, screaming your name?" France said. "Plus don't you think, it would be better to get recognized for what we've done instead of who our parents are?"

France, may be five but he had noticed it.

The only reason, why some people even talked to him was to get close to his parents, he had baby sitters who used him in hopes of going further in life, using his parents power.

It made him question who was really his friend and who was just using him because of his family connection.

It also got Storm thinking, did he want to be remembered because he had become a head of house to a rich family?

But fame came with problems.

He remembered all the things he had to deal with because he had been famous, the crazy fans, the starkers, the death threats, how everything he did was broadcasted in the newspapers, how he had to disguise himself whenever he went out.

But was he satisfied with having his destiny already written for him simply because he was born in the right family?

What would life be like, if he made a band with this guy?

For one thing, he didn't think France would become a person who would drink most of the time.

That was good enough for him and said.

"Fine, Let's make a band" He said.

"Sweet" France said, "And I know just the name."

"What?" He said.

"The Storm Coming"

And scene!

Next chapter, it been several years, and Storm and France enter middle school and find a female drummer. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
